Cho Kyu Hyun
(Perfil) thumb|296px *'Nombre:' KyuHyun (규현). *'Nombre Completo:' Cho Kyu Hyun (조규현). *'Nombre chino:' Guī Xián (奎賢). *'Apodos:' Evil Maknae, GameKyu, DancingKyu, DramaKyu, WineKyu. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor, Modelo, MC, Compositor. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl,Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.80cm *'Peso:' 68kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo Chino: ' Dragon *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Los talentos de canto de Kyuhyun fueron descubiertos después de ganar el tercer lugar en el Chin Chin Singing Competition en 2005, fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar, poco después firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment y apareció en el vídeo de TVXQ (DBSK) con el single "Hi Ya Ya", junto con otros ídolos de Chin Chin. Aunque cuando agregaron a Kyuhyun al grupo fue inicialmente una desagradable sorpresa y hubo mucho descontento por partes de las fans quienes apoyaron originalmente a doce miembros de Super Junior, Kyuhyun fue rápidamente aceptado y reconocido por los fans como el decimotercer miembro de Super Junior. Cuando Kyuhyun apareció por primera vez en los medios de comunicación era misterioso y no reconocido. Hizo su primera aparición como parte de Super Junior en un noticiero el 23 de Mayo del 2006, cuando el grupo lanzaba su nuevo single, "U". Kyuhyun hizo su debut el 27 de Mayo del 2006 en SBS I-Concert, cantando el nuevo single "U". Kyuhyun, fue colocado en dos de los subgrupos de Super Junior: Super Junior K.R.Y y Super Junior M. Justo un mes antes del primer aniversario de KyuHyun en Super Junior, la madrugada del 19 de Abril de 2007, él junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y dos directivos, fueron hospitalizados debido a un accidente automovilístico cuando regresaban de Super Junior Kiss The Radio un programa de radio nocturno; el conductor perdió el control del vehículo provocando que la camioneta se volcara sobre su lado derecho. KyuHyun, que estaba sentado detrás del asiento del conductor cuando ocurrió el accidente, fue el más herido y tuvo una fractura de cadera, neumotórax por costillas fracturadas, rasguños y moretones faciales. Perdió la conciencia y quedó mudo por la impresión que se llevó. Estuvo en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) desde la noche del accidente, pero luego de su rápida recuperación, fue trasladado a una habitación normal poco después de 6 días. KyuHyun no necesitó más la máquina respiratoria para apoyar su respiración y fue capaz de andar solo un mes después del accidente. Fue dado de alta el 5 de Julio del 2007 después de 78 días en el hospital. Se vio nuevamente involucrado en un accidente automovilístico el día 8 de Abril de 2011 a las 5:30 am mientras se dirigía a Gwangju (queda apróximadamente a 90 minutos de Seúl) para los ensayos del musical 'The Three Musketeers' en el que participa. Las noticias informaron que el accidente tuvo lugar cerca de Jeongeup en donde ocurrió una pequeña colisión con un camión mientras cambiaba de carril. Kyu fue llevado al hospital Gangnam de Seúl para tratar sus heridas que aparentemente fueron solo golpes en sus brazos y piernas y también algunos rasguños en sus manos, pero ninguna herida de gravedad. Debido a esto, su participación en el musical ese día, no pudo ser llevada a cabo. Quizá por el temor de haber decepcionado a sus fans que lo verían ese día en el musical, se comunicó a través de twitter escribiendo: "Lo siento, perdón". Discografía Corea 'Mini Álbum' Dramas *Stage Of Youth (CCTV, 2009, Cameo) Temas para Dramas * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk7ylsZBUTo&sns=tw The Time We Were In Love] tema para The Time We Were Not In Love (2015) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpl9g-T7xXE Till I Reach Your Star] tema para Ho Goo's Love (2015) *''Just Once'' tema para The Great Seer (2012) *''To The Beautiful You'' feat Tiffany de Girls' Generation tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Rain of Blades'' tema para Soldier (2012) *''The Way To Break Up'' tema para Poseidon (2011) *''Biting My Lips'' feat Sungmin y Ryeowook tema para President (2010) *''Hope Is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep'' tema para King of Baking, Kim Tak Goo (2010) *''Listen... To You'' tema para Pasta (2010) *''Smile'' tema para Hyena (2006) Películas *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) Temas Para Películas *''Shine Your Way'' junto a Luna de F(x) tema para The Croods (2013) Programas de TV *Exciting India (KBS, 2015) Junto a Changmin, Minho, Jonghyun, Sunggyu y Suho *SurpLINEs (LINE TV, 2015) Junto a Leeteuk y Eunhyuk *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014.12.25) *Brave Writers (E-Channel, 2014.11.27) Junto a Zhou Mi *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2014.11.17) Junto a Eunhyuk *Running Man (SBS, 2014.11.16, Ep. 221) Junto a Leeteuk *100 People 100 Songs (JTBC, 2014.11.07) Junto a Kangin *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Star Gazing (MBC, 2014.09.18) Junto a Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk y Ryeowook *Super Star K6 (Mnet, 2014.08.22/ 2014.08.29, juez invitado) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (JSTV China; 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) Junto a Shindong, Sungmin y Eunhyuk *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2013.10.09, Ep. 116) Junto a Henry *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2013.07.24) Junto a Henry *Mamma Mia (KBS, 2013, MC) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2012, Ep 60-61) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Taxi (tvN, 2012) *Saturday Night Live (tvN, 2012) *We Got Married (China) (MBC, 2012, 1 episodio) Junto a Lou Yi Xiao *1 VS 100 (KBS, 2012) *Come to Play (MBC, 2012) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2011 y 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012) *Do Dream (KBS, 2012) *Sponge Zero (KBS, 2012) *Mnet Wide Open Studio (Mnet, 2012) *Radio Star (MBC, 2011 - Presente, MC, en emisión) *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011) *CulTwo Show (SBS, 2011) *1000 Songs Challange (SBS, 2011) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 2011) *Vitamin (KBS, 2011) *Idol Sport championship (MBC, 2011) *Hallyu Olympic (SBS, 2011) *Love Request (KBS, 2011) *Radio Star (MBC, 2010.09.23) *Music Garage (KBS, 2010) *Quiz! Change The World (MBC, 2010) *SHINPD (SBS, 2010) *Star Dance Battle (MBC, 2010) *Good Morning Talk Show (SBS, 2010) *Youth Alkkagi (MBC, 2010) *The Muzit (2010) *Super Junior Song Battle (KBS, 2009) *Love Family (KBS, 2009) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2009) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, 2009) *Strong Heart (SBS) *Star King (SBS) *Explorando el Cuerpo Humano con Super Junior (SBS, 2007) *Super Junior Mini Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.24, DJ Especial) *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2015.05.20, DJ Especial) *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2014.11.24, invitado) Junto a Zhoumi *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.10.01, DJ Especial) *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.07.03) Junto a Super Junior *Idol True Colors (MBC C-Radio, 2014.04.26, invitado) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2014.04.08) Junto a Super Junior M *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2014.04.07) Junto a Super Junior M *SimSimTaPa/Stop The Boring Time (MBC, 2012.08.16) Junto a Super Junior *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.08.15, invitado) *Joo Yeonghoon's 2PM Date (MBC, 2012.08.14, invitado) Junto a Eunhyuk *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2012.07.20) Junto a Super Junior *Radio 'Cultwo Show' (SBS, 2011.10.11, invitado) Junto a Yesung y Sungmin *Park Sohyun’s Love Game (SBS, 2011.09.02, invitado) Junto a Shindong *CHJ’s Power Radio (SBS, 2011.08.23, invitado) Junto a Shindong *YoungStreet Show (SBS, 2010.11.22, DJ Especial) *Noh Hongchul’s ChinChin Radio! (MBC, 10.12.23) *Sweet Sorrow’s Tenten Club (SBS, 10.12.22) *Music Party (MBC, 10.12.16) *Park Kyu Lim's Starry Night (MBC, 10.12.13) Musicales *Robin Hood (2015) - Como Principe Philip *The Days (2014-2015) - Como Mooyeong *Singin' in The Rain (2014) - Como Don Lockwood *Moon Embracing The Sun (2014) - Como King Lee Hwon *Catch Me If You Can (2012-2013) - Como Frank Abagnale Jr *The Three Musketeers (2011-2014) - Como D'Artagnan Videos Musicales *Henry - Trap (2013) *TRAX - Blind (2011) *Yoon Jong Shin - Late Autumn (2011) *Donghae, Kyuhyun y Han Ji Min - Happy Bubble (2009) *Chin Chin's Members - Hi Ya Ya (2006) Colaboraciones *She is Coming (Lee Moon Sae: New Direction 15th album, 2015) *T'ple Couple Want It (SKT CF, 2013) Junto a Seohyun de Girls' Generation * Trap (Henry: TRAP 1st Mini Album, 2013) *Love Dust 'Remake' (Hwang Sung Jae: Project Super Hero 2nd Line Up, 2013) *Late Autumn (Yoon Jong Shin: Melody Monthly November Project, 2011) *Happy Bubble (Happy Bubble CF, 2009) Junto a Donghae y Han Ji Min. *7 Years of Love 'Remake' (Yoo Young Suk: 20th Anniversary Tribute album Part.1, 2009) *Wish (TVXQ (DBSK): MIROTIC Repackaged, 2008) Junto a Ryeowook. *Just For One Day (CSJH The Grace: One More Time, OK?, 2007) Anuncios *Masita *SK Telecom *SPAO *12 + Plus Miracle(con Donghae) *12 Plus Love cologne(con Siwon) *Happy Bubble(con Donghae y Han Ji Min) *Lotte Duty Free *Tony Moly *Kyochon *LG Premios Curiosidades * Grupo: Super Junior. **'Sub-Grupo:' Super Junior K.R.Y., Super Junior M. *'Grupo Proyecto:' SM Town Orquesta. *'Ex '''Sub-Grupo': S.M. The Ballad. *'''Posición: Vocalista principal, Bailarín y Maknae. *'Tipo de Voz: '''Barítono. *'Fanclub:' Gamer. *'Educación:' Se graduó de la Universidad KyungHee en Seúl, con una especialización en Música Post-Moderna. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y una hermana mayor (Cho Ahra). *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín, Japonés (Básico), Español (Básico). *'Casting:' Chin Chin Singing Competition 3er lugar. *'Debut:' 27 de Mayo del 2006. *'Instrumentos: Piano, clarinete y armónica. *'''Chica Ideal: '''Con bonita frente y ojos grandes. También que sea considerada. Le gustan las chicas con cabello largo, aunque también de cabello corto si se ven bien como pareja. *Tiene muchos sobrenombres, entre los más conocidos está GameKyu por su adicción a los vídeo juegos, Captain Cho y cosita rellenita dados por su hermana mayor Cho Ahra, Evil Kyu o Evil Maknae porque frecuentemente está haciéndole bromas a los demás miembros y últimamente Shim Jaewon, el coreografo de la SM que ha estado ayudando con las coreografías de "Mr. Simple", lo llama DancingKyu. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, hubo un período en el que comía mucho y estuvo excedido de peso, pero hizo una dieta estricta antes del debut y llegó a ser muy delgado, también después del accidente de 2007 perdió cerca de 20kg. *Park Sun Joo fue su profesora de canto, reconocida por ser maestra de innumerables famosos, (en el programa Super Junior Foresight mencionó que aproximadamente del 40%). *Reveló que fue amenazado con un cuchillo mientras se encontraba en España. El 27 de Octubre del 2011, Kyuhyun escribió en su Twitter: ”Una mañana en España .. En mi camino de regreso al hotel, en un lugar extraño, un joven de repente me empezó a seguir... Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre él, entonces sacó su cuchillo y empezó a amenazarme... Él me gritó frenéticamente, luego renunció y huyó... Para aquellos que están de vacaciones solos, por favor tengan cuidado". *Ha sufrido dos accidentes automovilísticos aunque en el segundo no salió tan afectado como en el primero. *En un programa de radio KyuHyun admitió nunca haber tenido relaciones sexuales con una chica. * Fue un trainee solo por 3 meses antes de debutar. * Es uno de los 3 miembros más altos de Super Junior. * Es el tercer mejor bebedor de alcohol en Super Junior. * Sus colores favoritos son el negro, blanco y azul . * Es aficionado a los dramas históricos. * Es el maknae del grupo y por eso tiene ciertos privilegios como no ser regañado por sus hyungs cuando hace travesuras. * Excepto a Leeteuk, le habla informalmente a todos los miembros aun siendo el menor. * Aunque parece un robot tiene una buena pronunciación y afirma que se siente orgulloso cuando le piden hablar español. * En un programa como MC hablo en español las palabras "Hola" "¿Como estas?". * No puede hablar inglés bien pero lo sabe pronunciar perfectamente. * Siempre fue considerado como uno de los peores bailarines de Super Junior hasta Bonamana donde participó en el dance break de MV, también participa en el de MV de Mr. Simple. Eunhyuk aún lo molesta por su falta de coordinación al bailar aunque ha mejorado notablemente. * En navidad los niños ponen su calcetín enfrente de su cama para que santa les deje regalos y como kyuhyun quería uno mas grande puso su pantalón. * Sus mejores amigos son Max Changmin (TVXQ), Minho (SHINee) y Victoria (f(x)). * En la primaria les mentía a sus amigos cuando lo invitaban a salir diciéndoles que no tenia dinero para quedarse en casa jugando. * Es muy listo en la secundaria perteneció al club de matemáticas de su colegio, ganando las olimpiadas de matemáticas. * En la escuela secundaria, su padre le dijo: "Si obtienes el primer lugar en toda la escuela, te voy a comprar una motocicleta". Así que Kyuhyun obtuvo el primer lugar en toda la escuela y consiguió una motocicleta. * Durante un episodio de Strong Heart en Agosto de 2011, contó anécdotas de los tiempos en los que recién se había unido a Super Junior, entre ellas, mencionó que una vez Lee Teuk lo mandó a cocinar ramen para todos los miembros, pero, como él no sabía las medidas exactas para cocinar para tantas personas, puso demasiada agua y se ablandó demasiado. Así fue como creó el famoso Gang Han Ramen (Ramen Río Han) de Kyuhyun. * En el programa 1 vs 100 en el que Kyuhyun participó mencionó que él era el cerebro de Super Junior. * En ese mismo programa mencionó que el apartamento en el que vive con sus hyungs tiene 2 pisos, él vive en el de abajo junto con Eunhyuk, Sungmin y Yesung mientras que en el de arriba viven Leeteuk, Ryewook, y Donghae, dice que la razón por la que no le gustaría vivir con ninguno de ellos es por que Leeteuk es muy desordenado en su cuarto, su casa esta limpia pero su cuarto no lo limpia, con Ryewook no le gustaría porque él dice que hace muchas cosas, como la comida pero nunca la come y si uno de sus hyungs no come entonces se pone triste y con Donghae no le gusta porque no le agrada quedarse solo y cuando está en el baño suele llamar a alguien para que lo acompañe desde afuera. *Recientemente ganó una encuesta hecha por Mnet del "Maknae más lindo", quedando en primer lugar con una gran ventaja. *Ganó en un versus de popularidad para SKT LTE, compitiendo contra Minho de SHINee, Siwon de Super Junior y Seohyun de Girls' Generation. *Recientemente estuvo en una sección de fotos para la revista "Nylon" donde Kyuhyun deja sus trajes habituales y su imagen seria de cantante de balada y opta por un estilo Punk/Rock. *En Mayo 2013 ganó una encuesta de Mnet, como "Idolo musical favorito", también ganó como "Idolo más dulce/tierno que se toma selcas (fotos) con los teléfonos de fans". * En el programa A Song For you, el MC del programa y su compañero de grupo le preguntó "¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que tomaría para que las cosas cambiaran?" refiriéndose a que las fans al inicio de su carrera con Super junior no lo aceptaban de todo. A lo que Kyu respondió "Lo soporté por 6 meses. Fue lo que Ryeowook me aconsejó, que lo soportara por 6 meses. Él también me dijo que sus primeros 6 meses fueron los más duros". *El 6 de noviembre (horario coreano) y día del aniversario de Super Junior, la SM anunció que Kyuhyun será su siguiente artista en debutar en solitario, siendo el primer integrante de Super Junior en lograrlo. Su primer mini álbum "광화문에서 (At Gwanghwamun)" fue lanzado digitalmente el 13 de noviembre. *En celebración a su debut como solista, el 13 de noviembre llevó a cabo un pequeño concierto en el Yes24 Move Hall en Corea del Sur. *Se ha revelado que Yiruma y 2FACE colaboraron para escribir la canción "Eternal Sunshine". La canción “At Close” es el trabajo de Honeydew’O (Jung Yup de Brown Eyed Soul y Echo Bridge). Mientras que la canción "My thoughts, Your memories" tiene a su amigo Changmin de (TVXQ) como letrista y el mismo Kyuhyun como compositor. * Se reveló que Kyuhyun se preparó para su debut como solista en secreto ya que temía que los demás le tuvieran celos. Sin embargo, cuando él les contó a sus miembros, ellos se mostraron muy felices y orgullosos de él. Esto hizo que Kyuhyun se arrepintiera de no haberles dicho nada ya que pudo haberles pedido consejos y ayuda. * Él reveló en su pequeños concierto que lloró cuando se dio cuenta que su canción se encontraba en el #3 en listas musicales ya que él se había esforzado mucho para terminar el álbum. * Con pocas horas de haber lanzado su mini álbum se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de los charts musicales '''Melon, Ment, Genie, Bugs, Soribada, Naver, Daum, Monkey3 y Olleh, consiguiendo un "All Kill" perfecto en todas estas listas musicales. * El álbum también fue lanzado en otros países a través de iTunes, y debutó # 1 en las listas de iTunes de Hong Kong, Tailandia, Taiwan, Singapur, Vietnam, Indonesia, Malasia y Macao. Además, el álbum alcanzó el número 1 en iTunes Japón, # 2 en iTunes Panamá, # 3 en iTunes Filipinas, # 7 en iTunes Columbia, # 8 en iTunes México, # 9 en iTunes Finlandia, # 16 en iTunes Chile, # 18 en iTunes Nueva Zelanda, # 19 en iTunes Canadá, y # 24 en iTunes Latina. * Los miembros de Super Junior, Ryeowook y Leeteuk, al igual que Changmin y la anunciadora Lee Ji Ae, llegaron a su concierto para apoyarlo en su debut como solista. *Fue escogido para el rol del Príncipe Philip en el musical "Robin Hood" el cual inició su puesta en escena en enero de 2015. Este nuevo musical es el 6to en su lista y de esta manera alcanza a su compañero de grupo Sungmin quien se ha mantenido hasta ahora como el idol que ha participado en más musicales. *En enero de 2015 su canción "At Gwanghwamun" logró pasar los 100,000 'me gustas' en MelOn (importante sitio online coreano) en solo 70 días, entrando en el puesto #12 de canciónes con más de 100mil 'me gustas' y es la primera canción que lo logra en el 2015. *Iniciando el mes de marzo fue nombrado como embajador de turismo de Suiza junto a Leeteuk y Ryeowook, también denominados 'Amigos Suizos', para el periodo 2015-2016. *Colaboró con el cantante veterano Lee Moon Sae en su nuevo álbum "New Direction". La canción que cantaron a duo lleva por título “She is Coming” y se lanzó el 7 de abril a medianoche. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Perfil en iTunes *Twitter Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Canal de Youtube Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Kyuhyun - At Gwanghwamun Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KMaknae